This isn't a 911 type of emergency
by DoubleDee068
Summary: What Girl would need help with picking out an outfit.. Lydia Martin is having that problem.. who can help her out? Dydia Two-Shot Guys Enjoy
1. This isn't what I call a emergency!

A/N Guess who's back! me me its bubblegumcherry ;) lol the only source for me putting up this new story is by my boss laptop.. I know lame :( but who cares about that lol. my new story is a dydia first time writing about these two! and I got to say I am loving them! sorry for miss spell words or grammar errors warning you in advance no need to point it out lol.. the boss lady doesn't have Microsoft works.. only NotePad lol so forgive me I love you guys.. and i hope you like this story. Another thing I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: This isn't what I call an emergency!?

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she glanced down at the four outfits on her bed. For the first time in her life Lydia Martin didn't know what to wear for this special occasion.

"Why..is it so hard to pick!" She was already frustrated that she couldn't decided on which outfit. As she plops down on a small black loveseat in the corner of her room. She had been looking over the outfits for about 2 hours, who could she call for help, normally she didn't need this type of help but she did..

Going threw her friends list in her head. Allison was a no she was spending more time with her father since her mother passed away and how can she forget tracking down her crazy creepy grandpa if he was still alive, Scott was with Isaac learning how to control their wolf side and being a pack of brothers, Erica and Boyd she didn't hang around them to much, Stiles.. sweet oh sweet Stiles she could call him but he would say she looked good in everything. _'stupid crush..'_plus he was off fishing with his dad who knew he liked to fish, Jackson would be a no after that night she saved him he went back to being well Jackson all about him with his new life and dropped her like last weeks old newspaper ignoring her. _'even after I said I still loved him..jerk'_ Maybe she did need to move on.

"I need new friends..." Tapping her black French tip nails on the love seat a small smile started to form on her pink lips. How come she didn't think of this sooner.

Making a grab below her loveseat for her black juicy purse finding it she searched inside for what she called her baby feeling it in her hand she smiles _'Bruce'_ yes she named her phone Bruce if guys can name their cars she can name her phone and shoes. Lydia scrolled threw her contacts as she spotted the name of the person she had been looking for.

She hesitates for a moment thinking what would happen, her fingers glided across the lit screen wondering if she should or shouldn't. "..text seems fasted and safer.." Mumbling as she sent a quick text hoping he would show up. She doubted but if lizard people and giant werewolves are real maybe he would show up.

7:59 p.m. was the time she sent the text out, she knew it was a long shot 20 mins have passed and he didn't show up. _'maybe I can ask one of those drag queens that showed up to my party can help me out'_. Until a noise broke her train of thought hearing a sound coming from outside her window. Pushing herself out of the seat making her way over to her window, she can feel the cool breeze hit her face making a chill run down her neck and down her back. Taking a looking down and around seeing nothing but the street lights turning on.

"What do you want..." A rough voice startled her as a small scream came out of her as she tumbled backwards onto the floor.

Seeing a silhouette of awell built man entire her bedroom made her think how hot that was and hoping none of her neighbors saw him she didn't need them taking more about her. Getting a better look at her intruder seeing the light reflect off his face noticing the stubble around his mouth and forest green eyes looking down at her she knew who it was. Sending him a heated glare knowing it didn't effect him like it did to many others.

"You know.. some sane people would knock on the front door.. not climb and scare a poor girl like myself out of there mind.." She growled out only to receive an eye roll in return.

"You should know by now that i am not normal." Picking herself off the ground as she watched him stroll over to her loveseat sitting himself down.

If she knew he was such a cocky son of a bitch she would of called Jackson or maybe Peter. "oh make yourself at home.. want me to get you a pillow and a beer maybe?" Crossing her arms over her chest wondering if she could push his buttons.

"Not at the moment.. maybe later..but since you texted me saying 911.. I assume you needed my help.. so what answers do you need that those idiots didn't want to answer." That was the most she ever think he said to her, was the world ending Derek Hale was trying to be funny towards her yup the world is ending.

He thought she needed help on supernatural stuff, oh how dead wrong he was going to be. "none really I called you here for another huge very important life and death reason.." Lydia had to make sure he could feel her emotions and hear her heartbeat so he could agree to help her.

Biting her lower lip as she spoke in a soft voice."promise you won't.. leave until you help me out.. " Derek could smell a small hint of salt, her emotions were mixed with a huge amount of sadness and worry rolling off of her. Looking at the small helpless creature before him he could see her eyes become watery almost as she was about to cry.

Not wanting to deal with a crying women, "If i say yes would you not cry." Whatever problem she had he would do anything and everything in his power to help her, its the least he can do for her since they did keep her in the dark for do long.

Just like that he didn't senses no sadness no worry from her, he didn't smell any salty tears, nothing but happiness rolled off of her now, as she jumped and clapped her hands together. Confused at the strawberry blond girl infront of him he had to admit he was abit scared of her emotions only just a tiny bit. Her bright greenish eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I knew you would agree.. So now you can help me pick a outfit.. I ha-" Lydia was cut off as Derek stood up quickly making his way over to her. She would never say it out loud but the look in his eyes as it flicker bright red back to green in seconds that scared her. "You called me here.. to help you pick out an outfit... are you crazy or something"

Before she could mutter anything or defend herself he went on and on. she heard him saying _'clothes were not a 911 situation, or life or death' _and something about it wasn't a alphas job and he had more important things he had to take care of.

"Are you done yet..cuz all I hear is blah blah I am the big bad alpha blah blah.. I'll huff and puff and blow your house down.." Lydia sent him a teasing smile as she patted his shoulder.

"I am not a pet.. or your fashion consultant.." Derek hissed out as her hand retreated from his shoulder. His eyes followed her every move like she was his prey, watching her make her way over to her bed. Stiles was right about Lydia Martin, Strawberry blond hair, green mesmerizing eyes, and she can have any man or monster eating out of the palm of her hand when she wanted something very badly. She has brains, beauty, and he knows she was a conniving women.

"Oh come on don't be such a sourwolf.. its not that bad.. 4 outfits I need input on.." If he makes it out alive he was going kill stiles for that nickname that everyone seems to know about and move to a island far far away. He knew there was no way out of it, looking anywhere else beside her. Those eyes and those pouty soft lips he would love to kiss. _'Where did that come from' _

Running his hand over his 5 o'clock shadow he let out a frustrating growl. He knew no way out of this if he said no and leave she might do something to him or his Camaro nothing was going happen to his car. He blamed his mother and sister for teaching him manners. Maybe he should of hung around his uncle Peter more often."..fine.."

Lydia knew he would come around picking up two plastic bags that had two outfits inside of them. Turning around to face him showing them to him so he can see just what he was in for.

"Sooo Mr. Hale what Halloween outfit should I try on first?" Lydia sent him a flirty playful smile at the alpha infront of her, watching his eyes widen at the ones she held up and let out a whiny growl.

It was going be a long long night night for him.

Chapter one is done! i got the idea from the shipping of Halloween customs we got at work lol. I think this shall be a two-shot since I don't have enough time to write a full blown story ;) tell me what you think.. on a side note I wanna give a special shout out to 3 people in the dydia fandom who have me the inspiration to write. **Sourpurple, royalstandard, and Athena606** i love my dydia family. working on chapter two should be out soon thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxoxox


	2. You Call That A Halloween Costume!

A/N- And here is chapter two! so how did you guys like my first chapter!? ready for more dydia flirting and arguing!? a closet perv Derek. i rated this M just 's get the show on the road! I do not own any of these characters if I did they would be a couple ;). Again sorry for grammar and spelling errors.. and the costumes are going be as detail as can be.. along with tiny bit of a lime.

Chapter 2: You call that a Halloween Costume.

Derek knew by him saying yes was a bad idea, he has been sitting in this chair for about 29 mins 14 seconds he was counting down the minutes she been gone. _'How long does it take to put on a costume..'_ Taking a moment to look around her room he has to admit it wasn't what he thought, it wasn't girly teen bop kinda room, no boy bands or a huge picture of Justin Beiber. it was more modern type of style dark black dressers, pictures of her friends and he guessed family, necklaces and other types of jewelry on her vanity table along with make-up and perfumes, her comforter was a dark gray mixed with lavender sheets with dark purple and black pillows all over her bed. "..why so many pillows.." he said outloud to himself.

He was in thought about who Lydia Martin was he didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Ahem.. earth to sourwolf.." Raising his head his mouth dropped at the sight infront of him.

Derek Hale was a man of few words and he was happy about that. The first outfit she had on made his lower body feel tight in his jeans. Coughing as he tried to maintain his composer. Starting from the bottom, from her black and white stilettos 457 Taylor boots, seeing white with two thin black strips knee socks, going up her creamy pale legs his eyes went to her white tight short shorts that barley covered her ass, and did she have a great backside as she twirled around for him. Shaking his head he continues on looking at the strips on her corset making her cleavage pop out even more as a whistle hung between the valley of the breast, taking his eyes off her assets taking in the entire outfit he almost didn't notice the fringe or the small red hearts in the costume. Lydia was dressed as a sexy referee.

To sexy if he had anything to say about it. If she was a real ref dressed like that on the fields at a lacrosse or football game she would be tackled instead of the players that were in the field. He could feel her eyes on him waiting for a response from him. He wasn't going tell her she look magnificent in that tiny outfit. One he felt that only he should see her like this and not any horny teen boys or men to view.".. Its ugly.. you look more like a prisoner then a ref.." And two no way in hell was he letting her walk out with her ass hanging out and her breast saying hi to everyone who passed by.

"Are you kidding I don't look like a jail bait..Derek!" She pouted and walked back into the bathroom he didn't know if she added alike more sway in her hips but he loved watching her walk away in that outfit. Was this his punishment for for telling Sheriff Stilinski that his son would love to be woken up at 4 am to go in a fishing trip.

He prayed that the other three outfit were nothing like the first one. But then again Lydia was one to wear outfits that had all eyes on her. He was screwed, adjusting his junk in his pants he took a few clam breaths feeling himself and his body calming down. He wonder how long he would last before he would rip whatever outfit she had on and have his way with her. _'what the fuck am I saying!?'_.

What seemed like forever he heard the door open again. _'Here we go'_.

His eyes landed on her as she came out of her private bathroom. He tiled his head taking in her next choice it looked like a mix between poison ivy and a pixie. A lime green dress with tints of light purple strains and dark forest green strains of fabric hung all around that stopped a couple inches below her bottom he was glad her butt was covered, he could of swore he could see the outline of her panties, looking at the front of the costume that was laced up with light purple saint ribbon in the front of the dress. She showed some cleavage not to much like the first one, fairy wings were see-threw and glittery, tints of light purple and dark green around the wings. Her hair really stood out with his outfit messy and wavy making her even more stunning. He couldn't find one thing wrong with the second outfit. Yup a pixie or fairy whatever you call it she looked hot and adorable as one.

"Sooooo what about this one.." Lydia places her hands on her hips waiting for him to say anything. Nothing was wrong with this outfit it was cute and still hot he hated that he couldn't find a flaw about it.

"To be blunt.. you look like that dinosaur from my childhood.. what was it.. " snapping his finger together" ahhh.. baby bop." Hearing a scream of frustration and a door slamming made him smile to himself teasing her was to easy and he loved every minute of it.

Lydia huffed as she sat on the white toilet, he was driving her crazy. One made her look like a old Dino as the other made her look like a jail bird. _'might just throw a white sheet over my body and I'll go as casper the friendly ghost'_ She was debating weather or not she should even try on costume number 3. "what's the point.." she hissed out as she started to undress tossing the pixie with the other costumes. "..he might say I look like a little kid.."

Looking down at the third outfit it was a little red riding good outfit, she bought that outfit when she was dating Jackson a couple weeks ago. They would've won Cutest couple at school if they were still dating. She really liked it from the black with red trimming corset down to puffy checkered tutu to the fishnet stockings. "I wouldn't mind if some wolf would eat me up if I wore this.." Making a small little joke wondering how good Derek's hearing was. Tossing it to the side she decided to try on costume number 4. She just prayed that the tape and fake leaves would not fall off her body when she went out there.

Taking out costume number four she unhooked her bra tossing it to the side as she replaced it with a dark green strapless bra which was covered all around in light green and dark green fake leaves. Doing the same thing with her panties she replaced them with a pair of matching boy shorts, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. To others she might look like a slut but to her she didn't care what others thought Halloween was about having fun being something you weren't playing dress up. Teasing her hair so it would look more messy and puffy she was ready to show Derek her finale outfit."Ready or not.." Picking up a apple and a fake snake she made her way out the door.

Derek was tired,annoyed and hungry it was already 11 p.m. he didn't know how much more he could take. He loved watching Lydia try on costumes but he had to admit he would rather have himself strip her from her tiny outfits and do many things to her then sit here and wait. "Any day now.." he shouted hoping it would some how rush her. Hearing the door open his green eyes narrow at the sight before him. before she could speak or twirl around for him. "Over my dead body..no way in hell are you waking out of this house dress like that." he hissed out she looked like she rolled around in leaves and nothing else.

"You don't even know what I am!" Lydia screamed hurting his poor ears. He couldn't help but snort at her comment he didn't care if she was Jane or a Leaf on Tree she wasn't going out in that costume."oh..sorry princess..what are you.." his teeth grind together he must sound like a possessive boyfriend to anyone who saw them at this very moment. "well I happen to be the lovely Eve..didn't you see my apple and snake.." holding up the piece of fruit. Like he would notice the fruit in her hand with her dressed like that, what man would notice. Now all he wanted to do was pick her up throw her over his shoulder and lock her up in his house in his room and never let her leave his side maybe her parents wouldn't look for her.

Lydia could tell he was in deep thought, she had enough making her way over towards the love seat. Before he could react to anything she straddled him catching him of guard. Crossing her arms giving him a prefect view of her chest, she didn't mind that he put his rough hands on her hips keeping her in place." Give me a good reason why I can't wear this outfit.." starting into his eyes waiting for an answer. He better give her a reason.

"Its revealing, you look naked, you might get raped, guys would hit on you all night, should I go on" tilting her head to the side she laughed. "..wow who knew Derek Hale was possessive of little ol me" Giving him a flirty smile. "Plus...its not that bad.. its like a bikini..I've seen worse costumes on people..some just with body paint..and nothing else.." She didn't know why but she loved this side of Derek it was a turn on.

"I am NOT possessive.. I just don't want to hear Stiles and Scott cry about finding your body on the side of the road..my ears would bleed with those two whining on and on.." He felt like he couldn't control his body when he was this close to her, her lips were tempting to be kissed, her neck to be Biten and marked by him. "Stiles.. would whine but Scott..I don't Thi-" He couldn't take it anymore he didn't know if it was her scent, the outfit or just her that drove his body crazy. Within second he slammed his lips against hers, her lips tasted like cherries mixed with peaches. He felt her freeze wondering if kissing her was a mistake until she started too kiss back. Feeling her hands wrap around his neck pulling him forward deepening their kiss.

Derek pushed himself off the loveseat never breaking their heated kiss feeling Lydia wrap her legs around his waist, as he took few steps dropping them on her bed. Breaking the kiss he started to attack her neck, biting and sucking on her perfect pale skin he could hear her soft moans from beneath him, thrusting his lower half against her as he started to grind against her sweet spot. Hearing a gasp echo near his ear he couldn't help but smirk against her skin. Pulling away from the spot he was working on a small love bite was slowly forming. "Wearing to much.. clothes.." Glancing down at the red head who was looking up at him with the most exotic look in her eyes.

Pushing herself on her elbows as she watches him strip himself if his leather jacket tossing it somewhere in her room. Helping him with his shirt by lifting it up she couldn't help herself when she caught sight of his body. Running her hand down his washboard abs. "I guess being a werewolf.. does have some benefits.." Rolling them over so that she was on top straddling him once again. She liked this position better, blowing a few strains of hair out of her face taking her time to admire his well built upper body."and..very handsome..if I must say.." Leaning down she pressed her lips softly against his lips giving him a few tender kisses, her lips started to work their way down as she left a trail of kisses down his neck. Finding a spot licking and sucking returning the love bite he gave her. Feeling his hands rub up and down her sides moving down to her backside, feeling him grab her cheeks making her whine in pleasure as he started to massage her ass as he trusted his hips upwards he could feel the heat on his crotch making him thrust harder against her center. "mmmm.. Ah!" moving her lips off his neck letting out a loud moan as her body rocked against his jeans feeling the friction start to build up inside her, taking a quick look at the bite mark she left. It was a dark small purple bite mark that was visible to the world that made her happy.

Taking one hand off her cheek his hand moved up her back he let one of his nails extend, cutting the fabric of the bra in half watching it fall off her body revealing her breast to him. Her perky rosy nipples at full attention. _'I can't wait to suck on those..'_ Leaning forward his mouth started sucking on one of her breast, as his other hand took her other breast massaging and tugging on her perky nipple. Hearing her moans grow louder he bite down softly on her nipple as he switched breast doing the same thing to the other. He could feel her lower body still rock against him as he licked, sucked, bit, and grope her breast.

The two where so caught up in their own little world they didn't hear foot steps coming up the stairs until it was to late. "Lydia..I was wondering if you ha-ahhh" Making Derek freeze and Lydia scream pulling away from him grabbing one of her pillows covering her upper body from the intruder who was standing in her door way. "..Scott..what the hell!" Lydia voice broke Scott and Derek out of their trance. One still in shock and the other growling out. "how about you beat " Derek hissed out not moving or letting go of Lydia. "Is she there.." Another voice was heard in the hallway._ 'this couldn't get any worse..'_ Ran threw their minds as Isaac and Jackson walked in looking at the half naked couple on the bed.

Silence entered the room no one said one word. Derek didn't know what was worse being caught half naked in a certain position with Lydia as her ex-boyfriend, his pack member, and his so called brother walked in on, or no this was the worse thing he could think of yup much worse.

What seem like a lifetime for everyone Jackson made the first move, and walked out of the room with a angry expression. _'..he's aloud to flirt and sleep around..and I can't make-out with a hot guy..'_ Rolling her eyes at her ex..she was wondering if the other two would leave quietly.".you slept with her!?" Maybe not, Scott's voice echoed loudly in her room. "..Of all the people in beacon hills..you pick Lydia..Lydia! Derek.."

"...what's wrong with me!?"Derek could hear her whisper lowly to herself as Scott went on a rampage of a lecturer on the two. he only caught something about not sleeping with the ex-girlfriend code, Stiles, and therapy for the image he walked into. He had enough of this, he could already feel guilt roll off of the women still ontop of him. "Enough! What I do and who I do things with it's none of your business, only mine and mine alone. now leave before I throw you out." His eyes flash red as he barked out the last line watching Scott huff and take his leave, followed by a silent Isaac who never said a word the entire time. _'cock blocked...'_ Taking a deep breath he was about to ask Lydia if she was alright but seeing Isaac's head pop back in the room."I know this isn't the time..but Jackson broke the table In the living room.." A Crash could be heard followed by curses coming from downstairs "and a vase.." Closing the door giving him and Lydia privacy.

"That wasn't embarrassing.. at all... I think my..mood it's officially..killed." Watching Lydia move herself off of him."You can say that again..." feeling her body press up against his side as her arm moved over his chest, pulling her closer towards him as his fingers played with her hair.

"You never said what costume was your favorite.." Closing his eyes as her scent filled the air, what was his favorite out of all of them he didn't know."...If I say none... would you buy more and make me sit threw more fashion shows..untill we find a winner." Looking at the beautiful creature in his arms as she pondered to his question."...Maybe.. but we better hurry and find one, Halloween is next Sunday.."

Smirking to himself he had 4 days to view Lydia in skin tight, low cut, very short costumes. Maybe this would be a better Halloween then last year, and he couldn't wait for that. "...How about.. tomorrow and with no party guest this time.." hearing her laugh made him smile enjoying the moment between them, he stopped playing with her hair remembering she only tried on three costumes not four. "You only wore three outfits.. what was the other!?"

He could see the playful look in her eyes."If you must know its a fairytale type of costume." That got his attention and the look she was sending him wanted to know more."Really!? And what fairytale was it from?" Green eyes pierced into her eyes making him want to swim in them."A sexy girl who goes to visit her grandma in the woods..and gets stalked by a handsome pervy wolf on her way there" Chuckling at her version of the old classic fairytale 'Little Red Ridding Hood'. "You don't say and does this smart wolf get the sexy ridding hood?" The lustful look he got from her made his jeans tight again. "..If you call _eating_ her up as getting her then yeah he surely got her." The way she said the word eating her up sounded like a double meaning. Throwing the pillow to the side as he climbed ontop of her."I think you should try it on..I know a certain wolf who would love to taste your goodies in that basket of yours" Kissing her lips again he could get use to kissing her lips and every inch of her body, moving off of her. Watching her get off the bed making her way over to the bathroom before stopping and looking at him."Mister big bad wolf..do you mind helping me into my costume." He didn't need to be asked twice he would help her into it and he would gladly rip it off her body. Yup this Halloween was going be the best one yet.

The End...

Ahhhhhh its over! :( thank you all for the reviews I had fun writing this.. hope you enjoyed it.. thanks for the love again.. review are so grateful and below are what the outfits look like xoxoxo

Referee - Referee-of-Love-Corset.

Tink/fairy Tink-0.

Little red ridding hood Little-Red-Riding-Hood-Deluxe-Corset.

Eve (something like this but strapless) .


End file.
